


Little Lacey Things

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: “You like wearing these kinds of things?” Sehun asks, pulling the elastic so it snaps back against Minseok’s hips and leaves a red mark. “Does feeling like a girl turn you on?”





	

There are times when Sehun thinks that Minseok’s still a bit hung up over his ex.

There are times when it doesn’t matter, times when he’s grateful to Joonmyun. Now, for instance.

“What’s this?” he’s asking, hand prematurely groping Minseok through his jeans. “Since when were you so bad?”

Minseok blushes and makes a half hearted attempt to pull away but his thighs are still on either side of Sehun’s lap. “It’s not my fault you never noticed,” he’s saying.

Sehun pulls his jeans down to his knees so they’re in full sight- pink, lacey panties with a very noticeable bulge. When Sehun cups it, Minseok shudders and moans against his neck, lips pressed up just below his ear. “It was, it was Joonmyun’s idea at the start,” he says against Sehun’s skin but it comes out muffled.

The tip already leaks precum, poking out of the top of the panties. He’s so easily affected. Sehun’s come to learn that, how Minseok gasps when he’s spread apart and how his eyes futtered closed when Sehun takes him in his mouth. 

And now, it’s still all about that- his reactions, the way his thighs clamp against Sehun’s the more his dick is rubbed, it’s the way he looks through half lidded eyes when his face isn’t buried in the crook of Sehun’s neck. Minseok’s words go to Sehun’s lips, then the point where his collarbones meet, then his nape and then down to his cock. But not this time.

“You like wearing these kinds of things?” Sehun asks, pulling the elastic so it snaps back against Minseok’s hips and leaves a red mark. “Does feeling like a girl turn you on?”

“I…” Minseok moans and presses his chest against Sehun’s. 

“Did you wear these all day, hm?”

A nod and a gasp as Sehun flicks a thumb over his tip. 

“Does it turn you on, being so secretive like that? You really thought I wouldn’t find out,” he laughs at slaps Minseok’s ass, one hand still toying with his clothed dick.

“It does, it does,” Minseok replies, reaching down to palm Sehun’s dick through his trousers. His hand gets pulled away from it, put on his own cock, soaked panties getting his skin sticky.

“Play with yourself for me, god Minnie you’re so  _ hot  _ like this,” Sehun says breathlessly. He lets himself undo his fly, reaching over to the bedside table for  _ that. _ Minseok’s eyes are still on his so he doesn’t notice until it’s already being pressed up against his cock.

Switch on 5, the whole top of the Lovehoney USB Rechargeable Massage Wand Vibrator pressed against his cock all at once and he  _ jolts _ , eyes widening impossibly. His thighs buck and Sehun’s got a hand on his dick and a hand around the vibrator so he doesn’t hold Minseok’s hips firmly, meaning Minseok crashes against him even more so with a gasp. “Sehun,” he moans lowly, Sehun can feel the lips pressed just below his jaw. He circles the vibrator around Minseok’s ballsack as he pulls his own cock out of his underwear. By this point, Minseok’s rocking in his lap, not yet desperate but he can’t hold himself up from how his legs shake with each vibration. 

He’s always so sensitive, always both legs wrapped around Sehun’s neck when Sehun goes down on him, always needing to be  _ closer  _ when it’s just impossible. Sometimes, Sehun imagines Joonmyun fucking him into a hotel bed with his big hands gripping Minseok’s thighs, sometimes it makes him hard under his office desk and he has to excuse himself to the bathroom to tug himself off. Imagining Minseok with another man. Joonmyun must’ve been good to him, oh.

“Fuck,” Minseok groans when the vibrator gets switched off and thrown aside. “Fuck, Sehun, bring it back,” he whines, rocking even harder in Sehun’s lap so his bulge drags across his legs. 

“Call me daddy,” says Sehun, just catching Minseok’s stubborn lips for a sloppy kiss.

Who actually pouts, flicking his nipples while watching Sehun  pull away from him. “Daddy, I-”

“I what?”

“Come closer,” Minseok demands and rakes his teeth along Sehun’s jaw just the way he likes it. He seems so eager, and maybe that’s the problem- so eager that he uses every trick in the book at his disposal to get what he wants. And what he wants right now is just below him with an erection so thick, so red, so ready. 

Sehun just laughs. “Minnie, you’re on me. How could I get any closer?”

“Oh, shut up-”

And suddenly there’s a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the headboard. He’s lost control to  _ Minseok, _ currently wearing pink panties and nothing else, voice thick as he says “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

He watches  Minseok take hold of his cock and pump it, rutting his bulge against his leg, taking hold of the lube bottle on the night stand.

 

This right here is Sehun’s favourite Minseok.   
All hands and control and smiles, handcuffing you in his mind(and sometimes, literally) as he locks you in without you even realising. 

 

“Touch me,” he’s demanding as he slicks his hand with lube, smirking slightly, watching the liquid until he’s sure his fingers are coated perfectly. Sometimes Sehun wonders if he was just as cruel with Joonmyun. He still obliges, one hand kneading Minseok’s ass as the other rubs his length up and down. He doesn’t even have to think about it, he just wants wants wants and (just a bit) aches for it, because it’s a constant thing with Minseok where you’re unknowingly on the brink of needing until you’ve just tipped over it.

And he needs so bad, so much more when Minseok’s small hands, both of them, wrap around his dick and pump it, twisting in just a way that draws moans out of the back of his throat. He feels Minseok’s hair falling just beneath his jaw as his collarbones are bitten over and over again, licked afterwards to make the pain pulse and skin flush. He doesn’t know when his fingers loop under Minseok’s panties and pull them aside but it happens and suddenly Minseok’s positioning himself on his dick. He wiggles his ass slightly so Sehun’s tip rubs against his hole before he lowers himself down. 

Oh fuck, Sehun moans as Minseok practically drops himself down until he’s  _ full.   _

Of course, Minnie goes crazy over it, he thinks. Only managing to see him throw his head back as he goes up/down through half lidded eyes. Sehun’s hands end up on his hips, holding them still so he can thrust upwards into Minseok, twisting his hips in all the right places that make Minseok moan  _ fuck, yes, Sehun. _

The buildup goes quick after that- the pounding and filling and mumbled, half-strung together pleading. Somewhere in between Minseok tries to capture Sehun’s lips but misses through the constant movement and kisses just to the right of them instead, and they laugh, and Sehun really likes him a whole lot.

So they go harder, needier, faster and Sehun just can’t keep his hands from Minseok’s thighs, snapping up and down as he bounces on Sehun’s cock. 

It’s when Sehun hears Minseok cry his name out that he lets himself come all inside, warmth filing Minseok up, who rides faster and feels it all over his body before he comes. His panties are soaked now and Sehun might have laughed just a bit.

“Wear them tomorrow when you pick me up from work,” he says and Minseok just shushes him, kissing him again, slower because they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so i rly wanted to write anything w minseok bottoming and heyo this happened??  
> critique is rly appreciated <333 thanks for reading and yes this is my first draft lmao !!


End file.
